Ammatit
Ammatti Profession Osallistuja troopeista Associated Tropes Pankkiiri Banker Pankki Teller , Crooked Banker Bank Teller , Crooked Banker Seppä Blacksmith Village Paja Village Smithy Teurastaja Butcher Card Sharp Card Sharp Gambler The Gambler Karjapaimen Cowherd Naudat Baron , Cowboy , ovat päättäneet Homesteader , Rancher Cattle Baron , Cowboy , Determined Homesteader , Rancher Maanviljelijä Farmer Määrätietoinen Homesteader , Määrätietoisia Widow , Pioneer , Rancher Determined Homesteader , Determined Widow , The Pioneer , Rancher Terveydenhuolto Health Care Barber , tohtori , lääketieteen Show , Snake Oil Kauppamatkustajan , Undertaker The Barber , The Doctor , Medicine Show , Snake Oil Salesman , Undertaker Palkkamurhaaja Hired Gun Bounty Hunter , Drifter , Gunslinger , Pinkertons Agent Bounty Hunter , The Drifter , The Gunslinger , Pinkertons Agent Teollisuusmies Industrialist Kaupungin Slicker , Crooked Banker , Railroad Baron , Remittance Man City Slicker , Crooked Banker , Railroad Baron , Remittance Man Tuomari Judge Circuit tuomari , Hanging tuomari Circuit Judge , Hanging Judge Pesula Palvelut Laundry Service Kiinan rahanpesijä Chinese Launderer Laki Man , johtaja Law Man , Head Sheriffi , kaupunki marsalkka , korruptoitunut sheriffi , US Marshal The Sheriff , Town Marshal , Corrupt Sheriff , US Marshal Laki Man, sijainen Law Man, Deputy Clueless sijainen , Posse The Clueless Deputy , Posse Kaupunginjohtaja (tai muihin kaupungin johtaja) Mayor (or other town leader) Naudat Baron , korruptoitunut Banker , korruptoitunut Hick , Meek kaupunkilainen , Railroad Baron , Wasteland vanhin Cattle Baron , Corrupt Banker , Corrupt Hick , Meek Townsman , Railroad Baron , Wasteland Elder Palkollinen Labor Menial Labor Kiinan työmies , Cowboy , neljäkymmentä niner , Meek kaupunkilainen , Railroad työläinen Chinese Laborer , Cowboy , Forty Niner , Meek Townsman , Railroad Laborer Kauppias Merchant Myyjä , Meek kaupunkilainen , Shop Keeper , lääketiede Show , Snake Oil Kauppamatkustajan Clerk , Meek Townsman , Shop Keeper , Medicine Show , Snake Oil Salesman Sanansaattaja Messenger Pony Express Rider , Western Union Man Pony Express Rider , Western Union Man Sotilasuraa Military Career Army Scout , ratsuväen Officer Army Scout , Cavalry Officer Kaivosmies Miner Neljäkymmentä niner , Prospector Forty Niner , Prospector Lainsuojaton Outlaw Bandito , Vahinkoilmoitus Jumper , Gunslinger , Rustler Bandito , Claim Jumper , The Gunslinger , The Rustler Prostituoitu Prostitute Dance Hall Tyttö , neiti Kitty , Likaiset Dove , kaksi Bit Huora , Vamp Dance Hall Girl , Miss Kitty , Soiled Dove , Two Bit Whore , The Vamp Rautatie Railroad Kiinan työmies , Rail Baron , Railroad Brakeman , Railroad kapellimestari , Railroad insinööri , Railroad työmies , Railroad Stoker Chinese Laborer , Rail Baron , Railroad Brakeman , Railroad Conductor , Railroad Engineer , Railroad Laborer , Railroad Stoker Uskonnollinen johtaja Religious Leader Preacher Man , Lähetystyö , Nun Preacher Man , Missionary , Nun Saloon Worker Saloon Worker Baarimikko , Dance Hall Girl , The Gambler , Miss Kitty , Piano Player , Saloon Omistaja , Likaiset Dove The Bartender , Dance Hall Girl , The Gambler , Miss Kitty , The Piano Player , Saloon Owner , Soiled Dove Itseriittoinen Self-Sufficient Määrätietoinen Homesteader , Määrätietoisia Homesteaders vaimo , ovat päättäneet Widow , Hunter Trapper , Mountain Man , Pioneer Determined Homesteader , Determined Homesteaders Wife , Determined Widow , Hunter Trapper , The Mountain Man , The Pioneer Opettaja Teacher Lähetystyö , opettajatar Missionary , Schoolmarm Vaunun Wright (tai koriin Wright ) Wagon Wright (or Cart Wright ) Alkup... Profession Associated Tropes Banker Bank Teller, Crooked Banker Blacksmith Village Smithy Butcher Card Sharp The Gambler Cowherd Cattle Baron, Cowboy, Determined Homesteader, Rancher Farmer Determined Homesteader, Determined Widow, The Pioneer, Rancher Health Care The Barber, The Doctor, Medicine Show, Snake Oil Salesman, Undertaker Hired Gun Bounty Hunter, The Drifter, The Gunslinger, Pinkertons Agent Industrialist City Slicker, Crooked Banker, Railroad Baron, Remittance Man Judge Circuit Judge, Hanging Judge Laundry Service Chinese Launderer Law Man, Head The Sheriff, Town Marshal, Corrupt Sheriff, US Marshal Law Man, Deputy The Clueless Deputy, Posse Mayor (or other town leader) Cattle Baron, Corrupt Banker, Corrupt Hick, Meek Townsman, Railroad Baron, Wasteland Elder Menial Labor Chinese Laborer, Cowboy, Forty Niner, Meek Townsman, Railroad Laborer Merchant Clerk, Meek Townsman, Shop Keeper, Medicine Show, Snake Oil Salesman Messenger Pony Express Rider, Western Union Man Military Career Army Scout, Cavalry Officer Miner Forty Niner, Prospector Outlaw Bandito, Claim Jumper, The Gunslinger, The Rustler Prostitute Dance Hall Girl, Miss Kitty, Soiled Dove, Two Bit Whore, The Vamp Railroad Chinese Laborer, Rail Baron, Railroad Brakeman, Railroad Conductor, Railroad Engineer, Railroad Laborer, Railroad Stoker Religious Leader Preacher Man, Missionary, Nun Saloon Worker The Bartender, Dance Hall Girl, The Gambler, Miss Kitty, The Piano Player, Saloon Owner, Soiled Dove Self-Sufficient Determined Homesteader, Determined Homesteaders Wife, Determined Widow, Hunter Trapper, The Mountain Man, The Pioneer Teacher Missionary, Schoolmarm Wagon Wright (or Cart Wright) Sources Bibliography 1. TV Tropes Wiki entry This page has significant overlap with the Western Characters page. Game and Story Use The list largely assumes we're talking about small towns whose economy is based primarily on agriculture, a gold rush, or resupplying pioneers who travel through on their way further West. Such adventure towns are the most common locales in The Western. Professions may be somewhat different in a bigger city, including factory worker positions for both men and women, and dock worker positions for men. See also List of All Occupations. Smaller communities would often be lacking certain jobs, and have to make do with substitutions. Also, given the fragile nature of most frontier communities, people didn't always have the opportunity to specialize as much as we do now. Those are the reasons for a the "Health Care" entry that lists not only The Doctor but also The Barber — smaller towns would be lucky to have the later, and he'd yank teeth and stitch wounds. See The Barber for more information. There's very few jobs for women on that list. Dance Hall Girl, Determined Homesteaders Wife, Nun, Prostitute, and Schoolmarm are the most common. In some circumstances, a woman might be able to be Saloon Owner or Cowgirl, but expect to experience some sexism. Gaming is supposed to be fun, and Player Characters are generally supposed to be exceptional. Don't let the real-life sexism of the era prevent anyone from playing the character they want. See also the Western Characters page for additional tropes and roles of the Old West. For professions among the Native Americans see List of Tribal Professions as well as Western Characters. Page tags: profession wild_west page_revision: 7, last_edited: 13 Aug 2009, 01:32 GMT+03 (444 days ago) EditRate (0)TagsDiscuss History Files Print Site tools+ Options Edit Sections Append Edit Meta Watchers Backlinks Page Source Parent Lock Page Rename Delete Lisää List of Western Characters Shady Characters The Drifter The Gunslinger Fastest Gun In The West The Fill-In-The-Blank Kid Retired Gunfighter The Wannabe Young Gun Outlaw Bandito Claim Jumper The Man They Couldnt Hang Retired Outlaw The Rustler Bounty Hunter see also: The Saloon (below) Lawmen Circuit Judge Hanging Judge Pinkertons Agent The Sheriff Town Marshal The Clueless Deputy Posse Corrupt Sheriff US Marshal Canadian Mountie In The Wilderness Army Scout Camp Cook Cowboy The Rustler The Drifter Mountain Man Hunter Trapper The Pioneer Prospector see also: Natives (below) Rich Folk Cattle Baron Crooked Banker Railroad Baron Rancher Settlers Determined Homesteader Determined Homesteaders Children Determined Homesteaders Wife Determined Widow Townsfolk and others The Barber Chinese Laborer Chinese Launderer City Slicker Cowboy The Doctor Medicine Show Snake Oil Salesman Meek Townsman Clerk Shop Keeper Miner Forty Niner Prospector Pony Express Rider Railroad Laborer Remittance Man Schoolmarm Shop Keeper Wasteland Elder Western Union Man Widder Jones The Church Preacher Man Missionary Nun Undertaker The Saloon Saloon Owner Miss Kitty Prostitutes Soiled Dove The Vamp Two Bit Whore The Bartender The Gambler The Piano Player Natives Brave Half Breed Indian Chief Indian Maiden Medicine Man The Noble Indian The Savage Indian White Man Gone Native The Army Army Scout Cavalry Officer The Seventh Cavalry Cowboy subtypes Cowboy Cowgirl Dude Ranch Cowboy Lone Cowboy Philosopher Cowboy Rodeo Rider Singing Cowboy Vaquero Working Cowboy